U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,978 describes a luminophore based on BAM, which is doped with Eu and Mn. This luminophore is intended for use in UV LEDs. A similar luminophore is known from WO 2006/072919. A BAM-based luminophore doped only with Eu is furthermore known from WO 2006/027786. The conventional doping for such a luminophore is a maximum Eu2+ content of at most 50 mol % with respect to Ba.